Ousted
by Tora Kazen
Summary: Kaname has been ousted from his position as King, but Zero doesn't know about this after quitting his job as a hunter. Zero brought an apartment a short while ago. Ichiru pressures Zero into getting a roommate. The only applicant is a "Kame Kunaran". What Zero can't work out is: Why does that name sound so familiar? Contains Yaoi (man x man). Pairing is KaZe. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Another new fic! ^^

This is one I've been thinking about for a while and really wanted to write!

Kaname has been ousted from his position as King but Zero doesn't know that since he quit his job as a hunter and lost contact with everyone from that school...Zero brought an apartment with his brother, but Ichiru has since moved out. To provide a bit more income and some company, Ichiru suggests that Zero should find a roommate. He only gets one response to his advertisement from a Kame Kunaran. What Zero can't work out is: _Why does that name sound so familiar? _

The main pairing is KaZe. (Kaname on top)  
The story will contain Yaoi (man x man ) and quite possibly lemons in later chapters.  
Rated M for a reason.

Faves and follows are fantastic. It would also be great if you could please let me know what you think of this new story by reviewing! ^^

I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story ahead! :D

* * *

**Ousted**

**Chapter 1: Finding a Roommate**

Somewhere in Shibuya, amongst the busy streets full of people, there is a completely ordinary and slightly boring building. It is only fifteen floors high and small in comparison to many of the other buildings in the area. On the 13th floor there are four generously sized apartments. One of these apartments belongs to Zero Kiryuu.

Zero Kiryuu, brought the apartment with his brother. They liked it because it was more spacious than many of the other apartments of the same price, it had two bedrooms so that they each had their own private space, the kitchen was perfect for Zero's cooking and the lounge room had a fantastic view of the park nearby so that they could watch the changing of the seasons in the sakura trees below.

After finishing off Rido during his final year at high school Zero had given up his job as a hunter. Considering that he was a vampire himself, he struggled emotionally when getting rid of the level E's. He shuddered remembering how close he had come to falling to their level. If not for the blood of Yuki and Kaname Kuran he would surely be dead by now or worse, on a blood-stained rampage.

Kaname had always been rather stuck-up and annoying but Yuki was his best friend once upon a time…until she was changed. Kaname awoke Yuki's true form as a pureblood of the Kuran family. But, this didn't just change her physically when her hair and fangs grew, it also changed her personality. The sunny personality vanished and a new, more repulsive personality appeared.

The new Yuki was a spoiled brat. She had the power of the purebloods and she knew it. Yuki's attitude towards Zero changed completely… the word "friend" was quickly replaced with "filthy level-E", the phrase "could you please do this for me?" became "do as I say!". The new Yuki was no friend of Zero's. He had lost contact with her and everyone else he knew from that school when he quit his hunter duties and he had no intention of visiting his past ever again.

After quitting his hunter duties Zero picked up art, mainly painting, as a hobby and sold some of his paintings for an income. But, last month Ichiru moved in with his boyfriend. Zero was happy for him and congratulated him. Unfortunately, just selling paintings didn't comfortably provide enough to keep up with maintenance and buy all his groceries. Though Ichiru still visited frequently, Zero was also alone now and he didn't like it.

Thankfully, on his last visit, Ichiru suggested a remedy to both of Zero's problems…

…

***FLASHBACK***

"**Why don't you get a roommate?" Ichiru suggested.**

"**A roommate?" Zero was quite sceptical of the idea.**

"**Yeah! Since you own the property they pay you rent, which will help with your money problem, and since they'll be sharing the apartment with you they will give you some company. It'll be good for you, give it a shot!" Ichiru encouraged.**

"…" **Zero raised an eye brow. **_**Are you serious?**_

"**C'mon Zero. It can't hurt to give it a shot. If you don't like the applicants then you don't have to accept them. If you accept someone who becomes too much trouble you can kick them out. Just try it out ok? It's for your own good." Ichiru patted his brother's shoulder.**

**It took a while, but Ichiru finally got Zero to agree.**

***FLASHBACK END***

…

And so, Zero (with help from Ichiru) typed up an advertisement for a roommate which he put up on a popular website for these kind of things that Ichiru had recommended for him, It read:

…

_Looking for a Roommate – Shibuya Area_

_Suggested rent price: -¥_

_About the apartment: The apartment is in a convenient location with a nearby park view. It has a working heater and air conditioner for hot and cold months. There are individual bedrooms so that no bedroom sharing is needed. There is a large shared bathroom with a lock. The shared kitchen is fully-equipped with appliances, crockery and cutlery. The apartment also has a comfortable shared lounge room with a television, phone and spare power-sockets.  
_

_Basic requirements for roommate:_

_No smoking. No swearing. No unauthorised parties. No loud music. No singing, whistling or yodelling of any description. No practice of musical instruments. No pets. No heavy drinking. No guests without prior notification and agreement. Toiletries are not to be shared. Must have good personal hygiene. Must be neat and clean up after themselves. Must do own laundry. Must be able to cope with smell of oil, acrylic paints and various solvents. Must never touch artworks in progress. Must never enter the master bedroom. General chores will be agreed upon and shared. Meals and groceries may be shared if a suitable agreement is reached._

_Full list of requirements available upon application and must be signed by an accepted applicant. If you have any further questions and/or wish to apply please send details to Zero Kiryuu by replying online._

…

Zero still wasn't thrilled at the idea of getting a roommate but he knew that it was for the best. He looked over the advertisement and felt sure that it would deter the more troublesome roommates out there. All he could do now was wait for a response.

…

Near the end of the first week his first and only response arrived from a man by the name of Kame Kunaran. Zero clicked on the response to read the sender's message.

…

_Zero Kiryuu,_

_I have read your advertisement and would like to apply to become your roommate. I will abide by all of the rules set out in the advertisement and agree with the suggested rent price. I am eager to move in as soon as possible if I am accepted.  
Looking forward to hearing from you,_

_Kame Kunaran._

…

Being the only response and someone who would agree to his rather modest list of rules, Zero decided that this roommate was probably the best he was going to get. He replied to Mr. Kunaran in order to settle a time to meet.

…

_Kame Kunaran,_

_I am pleased to hear that you can abide by the rules I have set out and appreciate that you agree with the rent price. You are currently the most promising applicant and I would like to meet with you to show you the apartment, settle any final details, and sign the papers if everything works out. I am at home all day tomorrow so if you are free please drop by._

_Zero Kiryuu._

…

Mr. Kunaran replied almost instantly:

…

_Zero Kiryuu,_

_Thank you for this great opportunity! I would be free to come over any time tomorrow, preferably as early as possible. What is the earliest time I could arrive?_

_Kame Kunaran._

…

Zero was surprised at the speed of response and that Mr. Kunaran seemed so determined to meet him as soon as possible. He replied without hesitation.

…

_Kame Kunaran,_

_Would 9o'clock be okay?_

_Zero Kiryuu._

…

And, of course, Mr. Kunaran's response came immediately again.

…

_Zero Kiryuu,_

_9o'clock would be great. I will see you then._

_Kame Kunaran._

…

*sigh*

Zero was glad that everything was sorted. Tomorrow he would work out the particulars, sign the papers and have his roommate. But, one thing bothered him…

_Why does the name 'Kame Kunaran' sound so familiar?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Hi, Chapter 2 is here! ^^

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you are fantastic! :D

**Kai Hoshizuki: **Thank you once again for your review! :) I was playing around with names and when I came up with 'Kame' I had the exact same reaction: Turtle!~ I was considering giving him a longer name 'Kamenosuke' (turtle helper) but decided against it... Anyway, I think that Turtle-sama sounds catchy ^^

**dudumanb: **Thank you for your review! :) Haha, it may be obvious to us who it is, but that's partially because I have to type the name in English here so that most of my readers can read it. In Japanese kanji, and how it would be written in the mails Zero's reading, Kaname is: 枢 and Kame is:亀 so they appear very differently... Also, it's been around 5 years since Zero stopped being involved in vampires and hunting etc. so he's probably not expecting a sudden visit from 'you know who' (not voldemort...just clarifying...). I hope this explains that ^^**  
**

**irmina: **Wow, I have to thank you so much for reviewing! I read your story 'family life' before I had an account and really enjoyed it, but I forgot the name and just re-discovered it now because of your review *faved* You're a fantastic author and I feel honoured that you're reading my story! :D

**guests: **Thank you for your reviews! :) The two of them have mellowed a bit in this one and are a bit more mature. It will probably take longer for the relationship to take hold in this one due to how the complications in the story arise for them. I hope that I can live up to your expectations ^^

**AokySvelginger, Skylar18: **Thank you for your reviews and support! :D I will do my best to live up to your expectations! ^^

I'm always happy to answer reviewers questions! If I don't answer your question then it should be explained in coming chapters. (It wouldn't be any good if I spoiled everything, would it?)

It's quite funny, I have noticed that when I'm tired and I write in the early hours of the morning Zero frequently becomes Zerp because 'p' is next to 'o' on the keyboard...typo XD  
I think that he would make a good team with 'Kame'... just imagine it: Turtle-sama and Zerp :D  
But seriously, I'm pretty sure that I have fixed any accidental 'Zerps' in here, but if you do see one please let me know so that I can fix it. I don't have a beta.

This chapter is a little bit dark... (just giving you a little warning)  
I'm going to guess that this chapter...is probably not what you were expecting? Let me know what you think! :D

Wow, that was a long authors note... I talk too much... I'm going to be quiet now... (actually I'm going to go to sleep because it's nearly 4am)

Please read, review, fave and follow! But, most importantly, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shock, Confusion and Fear.**

Zero stood in front of the mirror assessing himself. He had dark shadows underneath his eyes because he had not slept the previous night. The idea of sharing the apartment with a stranger so soon was freaking him out a lot. From Ichiru's words, he knew that it was supposed to be a good thing, but he didn't know if he was ready for this yet.

_I should just get it over and done with… The more I delay, the more nervous and solitary I might become…_

Zero had those thoughts in mind as he concealed the dark shadows, brushed his hair and got dressed. He wanted to appear casual but also make a good first impression, so he decided on a pair of jeans and a casual long-sleeved top. In his home he walked bare-foot, no shoes were allowed past the entrance of the apartment. This was another one of the rules listed on the full agreement that Mr. Kunaran would have to sign if he wished to live here.

After Zero was satisfied with his appearance he exited the bathroom and looked to the clock to see how many more minutes of freedom he had left.

_How can it only be 8:00am!?_

Having an entire hour until Mr. Kunaran's arrival, Zero decided to do a last-minute check of the house. He went through the lounge and straightened the books on the shelf. Then he went to the kitchen and made sure that the surfaces were spotless. Following this, he went into the room that would become Mr. Kunaran's. He checked that the bed was made and that some spare sheets were in the wardrobe for colder nights. Still having some time to spare, he went to the bathroom and checked the lock on the door. Having been living alone for quite a while he hadn't been bothering to use it recently. Lucky for him, it still worked without an issue.

Walking back into the lounge room, he looked towards the painting he was currently working on which was rested up against the wall to one side of the room. It was a calming piece, the kind Zero liked to paint. It showed a pristine, small lake with several waterlilies floating on the surface, surrounded by sakura trees in full bloom. Though, it was not complete yet. Zero still had to paint in a few more trees and lilies until he was satisfied. He also thought that it needed something else…but he didn't know what.

He looked towards the clock again.

_8:59am! He'll be here any time now!_

Zero started pacing in front of the door, stressing and waiting.

8:59am.56s

*tick*

8.59am.57s

*tick*

8.59am.58s

*tick*

8.59am.59s

*tick*

*DING-DONG*

Exactly on 9am, the doorbell rang.

_H-how can he be so on time!? It's as if he was waiting for the exact second!_

Zero panicked a little but pulled himself together. He took a deep breath in and out to calm himself before slowly reaching his hand towards the doorhandle, not knowing how dramatically his peaceful life would change when he opened the door...

…

He turned the handle and opened the door with a smile, ready to greet Mr. Kunaran…

*ba-dump*

He felt his heart beat loudly.

*ba-dump*

His smile vanished in an instant.

*ba-dump*

His eyes widened.

*ba-dump*

He felt his heart stop.

"…"

The sight before him caused Zero to feel things he hadn't felt for years since leaving behind his life as a hunter and his life at that school…

All he could feel was shock, confusion and fear.

…

Before him stood a severely injured man. The man's face was hidden behind his long, matted dark hair as his head slumped forward from lack of support. On the man's neck was a painfully deep bite mark. Whoever had inflicted it did not want a meal, they were intending to do damage. The man's clothes were also in tatters. Blood stained the fabric, showing that whatever had caused the rips and tares also significantly damaged the man's body. He was wearing a coat but, through a large rip on one of the sleeves, Zero could see that the man was badly bruised as well.

Bites, blood and bruising… Once upon a time Zero was rather used to this kind of thing. When he was a hunter he saw blood spilled nearly every week and watched countless people, both humans and vampires die, sometimes by his own hand when they were level E's he was tasked with eliminating.

Zero hated it. He hated seeing it all and he hated being involved. After he lost his best friend, it got to the stage when he just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to see that kind of thing anymore. He didn't want to kill anymore. He wanted to escape and start a new, more peaceful life away from all that… and he did so…

But, his world, the peaceful world Zero had tried to create for himself away from hunters, vampires and bloodstained memories, was shattered in that instant as he opened the door.

_I-I left that life behind years ago! What did I do to deserve this? Why is this happening to me now? Why can't I just live a normal life in peace!?_

He barely had the time to think these thoughts before the body in front of him slumped and fell through the doorway. Instinctively, Zero caught the man, preventing him from falling. He nearly threw the man away from himself in an attempt to escape from the blood, but thankfully he managed to calm his thoughts and try something more productive.

_Help! I have to get him help! But, he has vampire bites that haven't healed so I can't call a human ambulance! I should call someone, but I don't know who… I'll deal with the bleeding first._

Zero checked the man's pulse which, thankfully, was still present. The man was also still breathing, though he was unconscious. Zero dragged the man into the lounge room and laid the man on the floor, placing him in the recovery position he had learned through doing a first-aid course. Quickly, Zero ran to the bathroom for bandages, disinfectant, towels and a bowl of water.

After returning, Zero hastily removed what was left of the man's coat and shirt in order to check for any major injuries to the chest or abdomen. Luckily, there appeared to be no deep wounds around the man's heart and lungs, only a few shallow scrapes. His abdomen was a different story. It looked as if large claws had ripped and torn the skin, causing deep wounds in some areas. Zero decided to start the man's treatment here.

Skilfully, Zero washed away most of the blood with water before disinfecting the wounds. He then wrapped a wide, long bandage around the man's abdomen to put pressure on the gashes. After that was secure he moved onto the neck: cleaning, disinfecting and covering the deep bite mark. Zero continued treating the man until he had dealt most of the injuries.

Now that the man was stable, he had to call someone, let them know that this craziness was happening and hopefully get some help. Zero quickly dialled Ichiru's number and begged for him to pick up.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"I'm sorry. Your call cannot be taken at the moment, so please leave your message after the tone."

*Beep*

Unfortunately, all he got was Ichiru's answering machine. Zero left a message and hoped that it would reach his brother's ears soon.

"I-Ichiru. It's me Zero. T-there's...He…" Zero was still in shock and struggled to control his voice. He also didn't know how to explain what had just happened over the phone.

"S-something crazy is happening. Please call me back as soon as possible." With that Zero hung up and could only hope for Ichiru to respond soon.

…

In the meantime, Zero went back to the injured man. Now that the majority of his wounds were tended to, Zero set about cleaning him up. He washed the rest of the blood off of the man's body when he had a sudden thought…

_I know that I can take my tablets and that I'm stable now. But, that amount of blood should have sent me into a frenzy. Yet I couldn't smell anything… _

Zero had no idea what was causing this strange phenomenon. He was glad that he wasn't in a frenzy yet it was undeniably odd. He decided that he would talk to Ichiru about it when he called back.

Zero continued to wash blood off the man until he reached the man's face. He pulled the long hair out of the way and gasped at what he saw.

*gasp*

Beneath the hair was the face of a young man, around Zero's age. Though, his face had not been spared from the attack. He had a black eye on the left side and his left cheek was swollen and bruised. Something had hit that side of his face with force. Though, the right side was not unscathed either. A long, deep cut trailed from next to the eye, across the cheek and to the chin, a swipe that had barely missed the man's right eye. A small amount of blood also appeared on his scalp. It appeared that the man had dodged a death-blow to the head by a very small margin. This guy was lucky to be alive. But, Zero would have no hope of identifying who he was until the swelling reduced.

Zero lifted the man and placed him on the bed in the second bedroom which had been prepared for his new roommate. He dressed the man in a pair of fresh clothes and then tucked him under the sheets. The man would probably look as if he were peacefully sleeping, if not for the swelling, bruises and bandages covering his body.

Holding the phone while waiting for Ichiru to call back, Zero remained at the injured man's bedside, monitoring him for any changes in condition. The man looked so frail that Zero feared he would stop breathing as soon as he looked away.

But, aside from just being worried for the man, Zero was also worried for himself. It was the first time he had felt such shock, confusion and fear since he left his hunter duties. As he held the phone he could see his hands still shaking slightly. He was afraid that this person may know his identity and know about his past. That thought truly scared him. Zero didn't want to go back there. He didn't want to be a hunter again... Yet until the man woke, he had no answers to his many questions.

_What on Earth happened to this man? Why did he show up at my doorstep? Why does he also look so familiar? …Who is he?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the Characters in the series.**

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here, YAY! :D**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! :)

Answering some questions/making some comments:

**dudumanb & babyangelholic: **Both of you asked how he could not be recognised... I wrote in the previous chapter that he's unconscious (eyes closed), has a black eye and a bruised+swollen cheek, long hair and about 5 years has past. Zero also made comment that he couldn't smell the blood (this will be explained in ch. 4). I thought this would be enough to make it a challenge for Zero...or do you think not and that I should go back and make it more clear? (please let me know because I want to improve my stories if they are too confusing)No, Zero doesn't have amnesia here. Though amnesia is an interesting topic... *forms ideas for possible new fics*  
Surprisingly, it doesn't actually take much for people to not recognise you...I started using contact lenses instead of glasses a few weeks ago and that was enough for a few of my best friends (friends of several years) not to notice me until I walked up to them and clarified who I was... that was actually quite amusing... XD

**Guest(the one who mentioned that Zero should fetch blood): **It would do no good for Zero to fetch blood while the man is unconscious, vampire or not. Putting liquid into the mouth of an unconscious person is a very bad idea! When unconscious neither the gag reflex or swallowing reflex works, meaning that the liquid can go into the lungs potentially stopping them from breathing. Reference: I'm qualified in first aid and hold a bronze medallion.  
So, blood should only be given after the guy has woken up if he needs it. ^^

If your question was not answered above it should be answered in coming chapters :)  
Thanks, once again, to everyone who reviewed :D

Our mysterious unconscious man wakes up and his identity is revealed in this chapter!It is a small chapter though, for impact! :D

I have a group assignment I'm working on tonight, so I'm not sure that there will be any other updates tonight... but I can hope ^^  
If not tonight, then tomorrow :)

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Identity**

Zero monitored the unconscious man and was routinely placing cold towels on the man's swollen and bruised face. But, it was an extremely slow process. Eventually becoming frustrated at the lack of improvement Zero decided to try ice instead. He placed a few ice cubes from the freezer into the damp towel and wrapped them up neatly before applying it to the man's face. But the ice also seemed to serve another purpose. Shortly after the freezing towel came into contact with the man's skin he began stirring.

"Oi, can you hear me?" Zero gently rubbed the man's shoulders and hoped for response.

"Mnn…Ze…" The man's voice was very weak, but it was a response none the less.

"It's okay, take your time." Zero assured him.

"Ze…" The man mumbled.

'_Ze'… does he know me?_

"Ze..ro…" The man called weakly, confirming Zero's suspicions.

Zero became a little defensive with this new knowledge. He knew that he should let the man rest longer, but he also wanted answers now.

"How do you know my name?" Zero asked.

"How…could I not...?" The man wheezed. "I am surprised…that you have not recognised…me yet…"

*cough**cough*

All of a sudden the man coughed up blood. As he did so, Zero saw his fangs.

_He's a vampire… I should get him blood to help him heal. It looks like he has some internal injuries too…_

Zero grabbed one of his tablets from his box and mixed it with water in a glass, ready for the man to drink. He also grabbed a hand mirror from the bathroom.

"Do you think anyone would be able to recognise you in such a state?" Zero asked.

He held the hand-mirror over the man's face so that he would be able to see himself, though the man could not fully open his black eye. The man's less-injured eye went wide as he saw his reflection. He lifted his most-intact arm with effort and slowly stroked down his swollen face.

"I…did not think… *cough* that my injuries were quite this bad…" he commented.

Zero put the mirror away and handed him the blood, though he was a little hesitant to let go, wondering if the man could support the weight of the glass. But he needn't worry. The man slowly raised the glass to his mouth and easily drained the contents.

"So…who are you?" Zero wanted his answer as soon as possible.

"A person you have always disliked." The man replied, having regained some of his health at speed after having the drink. "I am sorry for any bad feelings in the past, but need you to help me now." He then let out an amused chuckle. "I guess that it's just as well my face was so swollen, otherwise you may have just left me on the street to die."

"I would not leave anyone on the streets to die. Human, hunter or vampire, I am not like that anymore. I have no wish to cause bloodshed and suffering any longer." Zero explained. "Please tell me who you are. I promise that I will not throw you out." Zero assured the man.

However, with the blood tablet being the catalyst for the man's healing, the familiar face was slowly starting to become more recognisable.

"I am Kaname Kuran." The man announced.

…

Shock.

Confusion.

Fear.

These emotions struck Zero once again.

_Kaname Kuran…_

The man who had been stuck-up and treated Zero like filth.

_Kaname Kuran…_

The man who was the King of vampires.

_Kaname Kuran…._

The man who transformed his best friend into a vampire.

Yet, here the pureblood was. In a bed within Zero's apartment, healing from many serious wounds and claiming that he needed Zero's help.

Only one word could escape Zero through his shock:

"W-why?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Very sorry this did not get uploaded earlier.

I tried to upload this chapter yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the document for some reason (Error type 2 or something occurred in the doc. manager). But, the problem seems to have been fixed now! ^^  
I was beginning to panic... ('~')

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter! :D**  
Just answering some questions:**  
**

**Skylar18: **Why Zero would feel fear... Kaname is a fear-inspiring creature (he changed Yuki and was the king of vampires) from Zero's memory that he wants to forget. Considering that Zero wanted to run away from being a hunter and dealing with vampires I imagined that having such a person in his apartment would be quite scary. Zero also has not been practicing as a hunter for about 5 years now and his skills would have dulled as a result, meaning that he is a lot more vulnerable than he once was.  
I hope that helped your understanding and thanks for reviewing! :D

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed as well! :D  
**If I have not answered your question here then it should be in the following chapters ^^**

This is a nice, long chapter to make up for my short update last time. It was nearly 7 pages in word! :D  
There is a lot of dialogue, but it's all necessary. ^^

**Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The explanation.**

"I am Kaname Kuran." The man announced.

…

Shock.

Confusion.

Fear.

These emotions struck Zero once again.

_Kaname Kuran…_

The man who had been stuck-up and treated Zero like filth.

_Kaname Kuran…_

The man who was the King of vampires.

_Kaname Kuran…._

The man who transformed his best friend into a vampire.

Yet, here the pureblood was. In a bed within Zero's apartment, healing from many serious wounds and claiming that he needed Zero's help.

Only one word could escape Zero through his shock:

"W-why?"

...

* * *

Kaname could see the shock in Zero's eyes and, admittedly, he felt slightly guilty.

_Zero thought he had escaped the world of vampires and hunters…of course this is going to be a shock for him…but I have no choice…_

Kaname decided it was time to answer Zero's questions.

"It is all my fault. But, it is a slightly long story… are you okay with that?" He checked.

Zero calmed himself before replying.

"I want to hear it. I need to know." He decided.

"Very well... It all started back at the academy when I changed Yuki." Kaname began, noticing Zero wince at the name of his ex-best friend. "As you learned, I did not so much change her as return her to her initial state, as a pureblood. You also would have noticed her attitude change before you left, yes?"

Zero nodded.

"She is not the Yuki you knew and neither is she the Yuki I knew. Since she regained her memories, rather than being happy and feeling thankful like I intended, she has felt betrayed and is now extremely angry."

"Betrayed?" Zero enquired.

"Yes. My family holds the title of royalty amongst the vampires, as you should be aware. But, in our laws there is no set requirement for the king or queen to be the firstborn child. It is normal that competition breaks out when they do not marry to share the position. Yuki feels betrayed because she believes that I delayed her return on purpose. She believes that I left her as a weak human for so long to cement my name as head of the family in order to take the position as King." Kaname explained.

"So, she does not want you to be the vampire king?" Zero clarified.

"Exactly." Kaname replied.

This news was surprising to Zero. He had only ever known the Yuki who idolised Kaname. He had never imagined that Yuki would disapprove of anything Kaname did.

"I thought she loved you?" Zero asked, seriously.

"She **did **love me." Kaname replied, "She loved me when she was human and while her memories were still aligning. But now…now she does not love me as a partner anymore."

Zero noticed that Kaname's eyes looked pained as he spoke.

"As her pureblood-self became more dominant she began to seek power. She began to crave power more and more, frequently making others do unnecessary things just so that she could prove that they were below her. Doing this she gained many followers. Around 3 years after you disappeared was when she first approached me about the royal position. She said that as a pureblood it was her right to rule. But, she did not want to rule with a partner, particularly not with one who was dominant like myself. I told her that I could handle it. I just wanted her to be safe and then she…" Kaname was having a hard time continuing now.

Zero watched speechless as he saw the once mighty pureblood beginning to shiver just recalling what had happened. It was apparent that something had happened to Kaname, something bad. Zero moved closer, now fearing the pureblood less, and began rubbing Kaname's back gently.

"If it's too hard to talk about…" Zero was going to suggest that he rest a little, but the pureblood decided to continue.

"It is better that I tell you now." Kaname decided firmly. "She…she rebelled. I trusted her yet she led all of her followers into our house. They attacked me and I was severely out-numbered, there were even some hunters in her pack. After weakening me, they took me to a dungeon and tied me up with cuffs that prevented my powers from working." Kaname unconsciously rubbed his wrists as he spoke. "There, she said that she was going to punish me for betraying her. I-I told her that I was only doing what I thought was best for her. Yet, she told me that I had no right to decide anything on her behalf…"

"She tortured you…?" Zero could not imagine the Yuki he knew doing something so cruel.

He found himself sympathising with Kaname. It truly seemed a case of good intentions ending with disastrous consequences.

"Yes. Many times." Kaname's eyes were void of emotion as he continued. "She announced to the vampire world that I had died, refusing to explain how, and telling only her closest followers otherwise. With me out of the picture she crowned herself Queen. Those who once followed me began following her, thinking that I was dead. Meanwhile I was tied up in her dungeon where she would visit me nearly every day, making me suffer." Kaname began shivering again.

Zero rubbed his back again to help him calm down. He could tell that Kaname had been traumatised by whatever Yuki had done to him. But, he had a question that needed answering.

"If you were locked in a dungeon, then how did you get here?" Zero asked.

"It seems that in recent months she has become bored with her title as the queen of vampires. It seems that she has become even more ambitious... She had a meeting with Kaien, who is now head of the hunter's association. There, she claimed that the association was unnecessary and that vampires could manage themselves. Obviously, Kaien rejected this statement. After the meeting she and her followers began acting suspiciously. The hunters, believing that she was intending to attack the association, sent someone to break into her manor and find out more information. The person that they sent was Yagari, your old master. While scouring the house he entered the basements where he found me." Kaname explained.

"Yagari found you?" Zero was surprised once again.

"Yes, just after one of Yuki's visits. I was covered in scars which I could not heal due to the power-suppressing cuffs and was absolutely filthy. It is the first time in my life I have ever seen the man so shocked. He picked the lock to my cell and clarified who I was. After all, the hunters thought I had died long ago. It was then that he seemed to realise how dangerous Yuki truly is…since taking down an older, more experienced pureblood is not easy. Clearly, having been beaten to a pulp by Yuki, I was not going to aid her if I was released. He broke my chains and set me free. But, an alarm triggered. Knowing that we would have to make a break for it, Yagari put a quick hunter charm on me to obscure the smell of my blood."

"So that's why I didn't go into a frenzy yesterday…" Zero thought aloud.

"Most likely. Anyway, while we were running we got separated. He told me to go ahead and contact him when I was somewhere safe. But, after I had managed to get away from the place I realised that I had nowhere safe to go to. So, I went to the school. Kaien was there. He kindly let me stay the night and gave me food, water and clothes. For that I am thankful. But, it was too dangerous for me to stay there. It's a place that Yuki knows I have an attachment to and would be one of the first places she would look for me. I didn't want to lead her there, not just for my own safety, but for that of the students as well."

"So you applied to be my roommate?" Zero was wondering why Kaname would think that would be good idea.

"It was Yagari's idea." Kaname explained. "Yagari arrived at the school after hearing from cross that I was there. We had to find a place I could go that was inconspicuous and would not involve many humans in case they found out that I was a vampire. Yagari then jokingly mentioned that the last place anyone would look for me would be with you. And, anyone who knows about our past would probably think the same thing. So, it was actually a good idea."

"But, how did you find me? I made sure to give no one my address when I left." Zero was quite disturbed that they had found him so quickly.

"Well…do you remember how your foster father is extremely over-protective?" Kaname asked.

"How could I forget?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"He placed a tracker in your favourite jacket." Kaname explained frankly.

"HE WHAT!?" Zero was stunned and also angry at the same time.

"He put a tracker in your favourite jacket." Kaname explained calmly again.

Zero immediately got up and pulled his favourite jacket, a long grey trench-coat Yagari had given him for his birthday one year, and began checking the seams frantically.

"Isn't this an invasion of privacy or something…!" Zero muttered under his breath, getting frustrated at the fact that he could not find the tracker.

It was then that Zero heard a weak chuckle from the bed. He looked up to see Kaname smiling for the first time that evening.

"It seems that you are still as amusing as ever, Zero." Kaname noted.

"I'm not here to be amusing!" Zero insisted, when another question came to mind.

"But, if you knew where I was then why did you go through the process of applying to be my roommate? Why didn't you just come straight here?" Zero asked.

"That is Kaien's fault." Kaname explained. "He typed the address the tracker gave him into the computer so that he could print out a map for me. But, when he searched it on the internet, an ad came up from a roommates' website. He was curious and clicked on the link where we saw your ad with your name on it."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't just come straight here." Zero countered.

*sigh*

"Kaien insisted that it would be rude to just go over there unannounced, so he made an account on the site under a fake name and made me apply to be your roommate because it was 'more polite'." Kaname explained.

_Of course the chairman would decide to be polite __**after**__ installing a tracker in my favourite jacket against my will!_

"Dammit, that guy is always so annoying." Zero muttered.

"Indeed he is." Kaname agreed. "Because he made me wait longer to leave, Yuki's hounds came looking around the school. Yagari had renewed the charm to hide the scent of my blood, but that didn't help when I walked straight out the front gate in plain sight at Kaien's insistence because he wanted to see me off. I was attacked almost immediately and sustained extremely bad injuries on top of the ones I had already gained from Yuki, which still had not fully healed. Yagari and Kaien started fighting them and told me to run for it, so I did. I only just made it to your door before collapsing from injury and fatigue."

"Well, I guess that explains it." Zero accepted Kaname's explanation.

*cough* *cough*

Kaname coughed up a bit of blood again.

"My healing abilities are still not very strong after being dormant for a few years. I also believe that the charm Yagari used is slowing my powers as well. The surface wounds have mostly healed but there are still some internal injuries which may take a few more days to heal at this rate..." Kaname diagnosed himself.

"That's fine. Just rest." Zero insisted.

It was then that Kaname noticed the phone still in Zero's hands.

"Are you waiting for a call?" He enquired.

"Yes, from Ichiru. He was hoping he could come and help me make sense of all of this." Zero explained.

"No! Please don't tell him!" Kaname pleaded with Zero desperately.

Zero, being unaccustomed to seeing the pureblood look so weak was feeling a little uneasy at this.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Because his boyfriend is a vampire who follows Yuki, he used to be in the night class too, remember? If he finds out that I'm here and reports it to Yuki then I'll be a sitting duck!" Kaname panicked.

"But surely if he finds out that you're alive he may follow you again." Zero explained.

"May, not will. I can't be sure...and if he chooses not to take my side then I'm as good as dead!" Kaname frantically explained.

"I can't keep a secret from my brother forever, you know." Zero pointed out.

"I know, but at least for now. Just give me a few days at least to regain my strength." Kaname pleaded.

"…" Zero thought for a moment.

"Please, Zero. You know that I am not one to beg, but I am begging now. Please let me stay here as your roommate and keep my presence secret!" Kaname bowed, as much as he could with his injuries.

Zero had never seen the pureblood bow to him before and so he knew how serious the situation was.

"Okay." Zero agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: **Chapter 5 is here! :D

Sorry I am late to update again! It was raining heavily Saturday night and I got soaked. Guess who caught a cold. :/  
But, enough about me!**  
**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! :D  
**

**To all of the people who have been wondering who Ichiru's hubby is:** It will be revealed in chapter 6! :D  
I have already half written it and will aim to upload it tomorrow afternoon! I will also try to upload some chapters for other stories then too! :)  
The only thing stopping me from finishing it now is the fact that I have to sleep because I have university first thing in the morning (I need to wake up in less than 6 hours from now). :(

Anyways, I hope that you enjoy chapter 5 for now! :)

Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: No escape**

Zero had long since put the phone away and was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of his canvas… doing nothing. Eventually he had to resign himself to the fact that he could not complete his peaceful lake scene in such a confused state of mind. The reason he was so confused and was having trouble concentrating was currently resting in his spare bedroom. Kaname Kuran had been weakened substantially since Zero had last seen him and Zero was still trying to process everything he had been told.

In a daze he looked towards the clock. '_6:00pm' _it read.

_I had no idea so much time had passed! I must prepare dinner…_

Zero shook his head to regain his senses before lifting himself off the floor and heading into the kitchen. He opened his fridge and began planning dinner.

_I'll have to cook for him as well…He needs to rest. Maybe he won't have much of an appetite since he has been coughing up blood? I'll just make something simple._

After eating his own dinner he placed a bowl of rice gruel with egg and a few vegetables, a glass of water prepared with a blood tablet and a glass of milk on a tray.

*Knock* *Knock*

He announced his presence before carrying the tray into the spare bedroom to present to his guest. Zero was greeted with the sound of peaceful sleeping as he entered and placed the tray on the bedside table for now.

_Wow, he looks so vulnerable…_

Kaname was laying stomach-up on the bed, tucked safely under the covers. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. There was no sign that this man had been a king or that he had endured torture at the hands of his younger sister. He just looked so peaceful…

Zero was tempted to let the beast lay sleeping, but he knew that the food would go cold if it was left out for too long. He also knew that the pureblood hadn't eaten a decent meal since this morning before he arrived. Kaname needed to eat something soon for his well-being. After all, blood wasn't the only thing vampires needed in a healthy diet.

Zero quietly approached Kaname as he slept, feeling somewhat guilty about having to wake him.

"Kuran." He called.

There was no response.

"Kaname?" He tried the first name.

*zzZZzz*

Still no response. Zero felt slightly worried about touching him. Partly through fear that he could get bitten if the pureblood woke up angry, but also partly because while Kaname slept he looked so fragile. Yet since calling Kaname had no response he plucked up his courage.

"Kuran?" He called again, gently poking Kaname on the shoulder.

"Mnn" Kaname groaned.

It seemed as if he was begging to stir.

"Kuran, it's time to wake up. I brought you some dinner." Zero announced quietly.

"I don't wanna…5 more minutes…" Kaname mumbled before trying to turn over to face the other direction.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,owww!" Kaname suddenly spoke before gently deciding to sit now that he had woken himself up.

"Are you okay? Do you want a pain-killer?" Zero asked.

"Ow! No. I'm fine as long as I don't move." Kaname replied still groggy after his heavy sleep.

"So your healing still hasn't finished." Zero observed.

"It feels like a few more things have fixed themselves but the major injuries are still there. Just then when I went to lie on my right side it really hurt. I'm thinking that I may have fractured something in that shoulder. But, hopefully my healing will speed up soon." Kaname thought positively.

"I brought you dinner." Zero announced, picking up the tray and placing it on Kaname's lap.

"Thank you." He responded before beginning his meal.

_Oh wow…Kaname Kuran just said 'thank you' to me! I wish I had a camera to record this glorious moment…_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kaname asked.

"You just said thanks to me…" He replied, still feeling slightly lost for words.

"Yes, I did. I know that I was a snob in the past but things are different now. My sister has taken my house and my wealth as her own since I was declared deceased. I am now a beggar and I must be thankful for everything I have been given. So, you should get used to hearing 'thank you' more often." Kaname explained

_Wait a second!_

"If you're a beggar then why did you say that you agreed to the rent price? I put the ad up partially because I need the money, you know!" Zero was starting to panic but Kaname was quick to assure him.

"I am the chairman's guest. We have a deal." Kaname answered.

"A deal?" Zero was curious.

"As I told you earlier, it appears that Yuki may be thinking about attacking the hunters or interfering with human populations to expand her power over more subjects. Since you stopped being a hunter, the vampires have been communicating with the hunters far less. Very few are willing to speak to hunters under Yuki's rule. This only strengthens the hunters' suspicions and increases their need for information." Kaname explained.

"So you're going to give them information?" Zero clarified.

"As much as I can. I have missed a lot during my imprisonment but I have known Yuki since before even the chairman. I also know more about many of her followers than the hunters do…" Kaname explained.

"As much as I would like to believe that this is an information deal, I think that even Kaien, as president of the Hunter's Association, may have additional motives..." Zero prompted

"Indeed. In fact, I am already helping the hunters in a way aside from feeding them information. Knowing that I am regaining my former strength seems to be distracting Yuki and giving the hunters extra time." Kaname explained. "However, I suspect that by 'additional motives' you were thinking of my power?"

Zero nodded signalling that this was the case.

"Well, yes. I believe that the hunters will also seek me out if a battle does break out. But, it won't be immediately. I am too weak and my powers have not yet returned to their full capacity." He concluded.

"If they ask you to fight your sister, will you?" Zero asked.

"I…" *sigh* "I don't know. The thing is that after her torture I can't look at her the same way. I know that she has to be stopped and I want to stop her but…I feel scared." Kaname answered, hanging his head.

_Kaname Kuran feels scared…_

Just that thought had a huge impact on Zero.

"After I was imprisoned by her and after what she did to me I feel inadequate. Before then I had never truly been bested by anyone, even Rido who met his end. I was at the top. I had the most power. But, when she imprisoned me I lost that power and I was at the bottom for her and others to do as they pleased with me. That truly affected me and I'm afraid of it happening again. I don't want to see her ever again..." Kaname explained with a pained expression.

"So you don't want to fight her, for fear that you would lose and be imprisoned again?" Zero confirmed.

"That is only half of it. I also fear that I would win…" Kaname added "If I do defeat her then I would return to my position as King…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Zero asked.

"Not everyone wants to be King, you know… In the vampire world being King involves a lot of work. It is a world of fake smiles and backstabbers. Yet, if I don't take the throne then some other power-hungry vampire will, and there are very few others who would agree to peace with the humans like I do… However when I take the throne my position will be less stable than it was before. Now that Yuki has set an example in taking me down, it raises the chance that someone else will try to strike me from my position when I return. To defend myself will create pools of blood and ash." Kaname explained. "I don't want that… I don't know if I can cope with that anymore. I just want to live in peace…"

Tears began to form in his deep red eyes.

"Whether I win or lose, either way I will end up chained to a position where I must experience pain on a daily basis. However, if I don't fight with her then she will most likely overthrow the hunters and rule over humans. I can't have that on my conscience either. I approve of the chairman's views of peace between us. But, to achieve peace I must sacrifice my life. I-I want to escape all of this but I can't." A tear rolled down Kaname's cheek.

"I left the hunters as you know. I can imagine how painful it must be to have no escape…Things are different for me as well."

Zero could painfully compare himself to Kaname's position, knowing what it was like to contemplate a life full of fighting and pain. He felt like he was on the brink of despair when he made up his mind to run away, hiding his location and breaking contact with everyone but his brother. Knowing how painful it must be Zero felt compelled to comfort the pureblood.

He took Kaname's now empty tray and moved it before gently hugging the pureblood and stroking his back. Kaname was a little shocked at the fact that Zero was hugging him. But the sense of relief was stronger. Just the feeling of warmth from another person does much to soothe a person.

"When my brother was little I used to hug him like this. He said that it made the pain go away. I cannot make you forget your troubles. But remember, you have not been called to battle yet. Until you do you are free. I hope that you can at least rest and relax enough to enjoy the time that you have. After all, I must as well. If you are to be dragged back to the battle field then so am I..." Zero explained, knowing his words to be true.

_If the hunters need to beat Yuki and her followers they will need all the strength they can get. Even though I told no one where I was, Kaien still found me... I was once an outstanding hunter. I had keener senses and was more durable with my vampire blood. They know that and they will come for me now that danger has arisen. _

_I have failed in my escape only to be dragged back to the battlefield too…_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N:** Hi, chapter 6 is here! ^^**  
Just a reminder: This was also updated yesterday - Please don't skip chapter 5 :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You're wonderful! :D**

I'm just keeping this A/N short because I have remembered that I have a test tomorrow which I still haven't studied for and I am now panicking ('~') So, I need to run and cram! o.o  
I will try to update Painful Silence and/or Silver Assassin tomorrow if I can.  
I'm sorry that my updates are a little slow at the moment but I have tonnes of assessments and group work etc. But, I'm doing my best to keep updating as frequently as possible! :)

**Please read, review, fave and follow. But, most of all, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Guests**

The previous day had been full of confusing emotions. Zero never thought that he would be the one to comfort Kaname Kuran, but he was. Zero understood the pureblood's problem all too well because it was his problem as well. They were stuck in the same boat, so to speak. However, they intended to try and enjoy a peaceful life until their time was up.

Zero pulled himself out of bed and prepared himself for the day before moving into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. He slipped on his apron and began preparations. But, then he heard noises coming from the spare bedroom.

*creak*

The door opened revealing Kaname.

"Whoa, you shouldn't be up yet!" Zero exclaimed as he saw Kaname walking.

Well, walking is one way to put it. Limping might be more accurate.

"It's fine. It hurts a little, but I had to move. My back feels like it's getting stiff from laying in bed for so long." Kaname insisted.

"Only if you're sure…" Zero responded.

*sniff* *sniff*

"Something smells good." Kaname commented.

"There was some rice left over from last night so I'm cooking it up with a few veggies and making some omelettes to go with it. Are there any vegetables you don't like?" Zero asked.

"I'm fine with whatever." Kaname answered.

He then began limping over to the kitchen area.

"I've been a free loader so far, can I help with something?" Kaname asked.

"No." Zero firmly replied. "You're obviously still not better so just sit and rest. I was going to insist that I do all the cooking in the roommate agreement anyway."

"Fine, but even I feel bad about not doing chores, you know." He gave in.

Kaname decided that the best thing to do was to obey his landlord's wish. He staggered over to the sofa and allowed himself to sit before striking up a conversation.

"You like cooking?" Kaname asked.

"I love cooking! It's very calming…and tasty!" Zero smiled.

Kaname was surprised at this side of Zero. He had only seen Zero as a hunter in the past. To see someone so strong in such a domestic setting was quite new to him.

*stare*

"What are you staring at?" Zero barked.

"I didn't mean to stare, but it just feels weird to see you cooking in an apron after knowing your hunter side…" Kaname explained.

"How do you think I felt when the oh-so-great Kaname Kuran came to my home injured and asking for help?" Zero responded.

"Touché." Kaname conceded.

Soon Zero brought over their cooked breakfast of omelettes and rice. Kaname took his serving and examined it. He decided that he wanted to try some of the omelette first. Kaname popped some of the omelette into his mouth and chewed, immediately appreciating the flavour.

"Wow, this is good! Have you ever worked as a chef?" Kaname asked.

"Nope, cooking is just a hobby." Zero replied.

"It's very tasty." Kaname complimented.

"Thank you." Zero replied.

The rest of their meal was held in near silence as only the sounds of happy chewing filled the room.

"That was amazing. If I ever do become King again I shall have to hire you as my personal chef!" Kaname exclaimed, feeling pleasantly full after that wonderful meal.

"Haha, only if you can pay my fees." Zero joked.

As nice as this conversation seemed, it wasn't set to continue. Whether they liked it or not, they had guests.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Are you expecting someone?" Kaname asked, feeling slightly on edge.

"No." Zero was also beginning to panic.

*Knock* *Knock* Knock*

"Zero! Open up. It's me, Ichiru!" The voice called from behind the door.

"It's my brother!" Zero's panic was confirmed.

"I've got to hide!" Kaname realised aloud.

"Get in your bedroom, quick!" Zero ordered

However, when Kaname tried to move he was still only going along at a snail's-pace. So, Zero had to help him. He lifted Kaname up off his feet, with difficulty, and brought him into the room and shut the door behind him.

_Wow, I've gotten a lot weaker over the years. I used to be able to lift someone of his weight without issue…I need to work out more._

"I'm going to use my spare key!" Ichiru yelled from behind the door.

"I'm coming!" Zero yelled back.

He made sure that the door to Kaname's bedroom was shut before dashing to the front door to receive his guest.

"Sorry it took me so long, I was in the middle of something." Zero tried to explain himself without giving away too much.

But, before he could register what was happening Ichiru had him in a tight hug.

"Don't frighten me so much Zero!" Ichiru scolded. "My phone ran out of battery and I had it on charge so I didn't get your message till this morning and you sounded really shaken up so I raced over here as soon as I could! Are you okay? Did someone break in? Are you hurt? What happened?" Ichiru was demanding answers.

"I'm completely fine, Ichiru. It was just…a blackout!" Zero made up that detail on the spot.

"I'm just so glad that you are okay…" Ichiru replied, pulling Zero into another hug.

However, looking over Ichiru's shoulder he saw that they weren't alone. Standing at a staggering 6 foot 2 inches, with burnt-orange eyes and orange-blonde hair, was Akatsuki Kain…Ichiru's boyfriend.

"What is he doing here?" Zero immediately tensed.

He had forbidden Ichiru from informing anyone about his whereabouts, including his boyfriend. Akatsuki was allowed to know that Zero was still alive, but that was it.

"He had to come with me. I was so frightened that I couldn't drive! Besides, if you didn't call me and freak me out in the first place none of this would have happened." Ichiru defended Akatsuki. "So it is your fault that we are here and I expect you to behave around Aka-kun. He came out of goodwill." Ichiru insisted.

"Don't worry Zero, I'm not going to tell anyone that you're here. Ichiru would never forgive me if I did." Akatsuki reassured him.

"Anyway, are you going to let us in or not!?" Ichiru fumed, becoming fed up with Zero's attitude.

_Oh no…I should try and get them to leave!_

"You can't come in!" Zero panicked and stood in the doorway to block their entry.

"Why can't we? Now you're just being rude!" Ichiru insisted.

He decided to ignore Zero and barge past into the apartment anyway.

"After scaring me like that you owe me and Aka-kun one brilliant cup of tea!" Ichiru demanded, making himself at home on the couch.

Akatsuki naturally followed Ichiru and sat next to him on the couch.

_I guess I have no choice but to act cool. I just have to hope that Kaname keeps his presence hidden…_

Zero tried to act normally and made a pot of tea for them to share. However, when he returned he found Akatsuki looking enquiringly at the table.

"Are you ok, Akatsuki?" Zero asked.

"I was just wondering why there were two plates out here…" Akatsuki replied.

_Oops!_

"You're right Akatsuki!" Ichiru exclaimed excitedly. "Maybe Zero didn't want us to come in because he has a lady…or man staying and we're encroaching 'on their alone time', if you get what I mean?" Ichiru suggested, winking at Zero.

"I am not involved in a romantic relationship with anyone and either way it is not your business to butt into my private life." Zero replied, scowling.

"But there must be a reason why you have two plates…" Ichiru pondered. "I know!" He exclaimed with sudden inspiration. "You got a roommate!"

_Oh no… what do I do?_

"Well…yeah I did." Zero explained, trying not to give much away.

"I have to meet them!" Ichiru insisted.

"All in due time brother, but right now he's sleeping." Zero countered.

"Sleeping…now?" Akatsuki enquired, sensing that something was odd.

"Um… they just got back from their holiday and are feeling jet-lagged." Zero quickly made up an excuse.

"Hmm… I guess it can't be helped if that's the case." Ichiru pouted.

After that Zero managed to entertain them for a small while longer without any difficulty and soon they were leaving, much to Zero's relief. Zero shut the front door and headed to Kaname's bedroom.

*Knock* *Knock*

"They're gone." Zero announced.

"…" There was no response.

Zero opened the door to check on Kaname and found that he was asleep again. He walked over and tucked Kaname properly under the covers before quietly leaving him to rest.

_I told you that you weren't fully healed yet…_

…

Akatsuki and Ichiru walked hand-in-hand down the staircase of the building. On their way down Ichiru ran into one of the neighbours he was familiar with after living in the building with Zero.

"It's been a while since I saw you last, Ichiru." The old lady greeted cheerfully.

"Indeed. I've been quite busy lately." Ichiru replied. "I hope that you managed with the blackout yesterday."

At this the old lady looked extremely confused.

"What blackout?" She asked.

"Zero just told me that there was a blackout yesterday." Ichiru explained.

"Well he must have imagined it or bust a globe, because everything worked fine for me last night..." She said.

"Is that so…" Ichiru replied, thinking. "Anyways, we must get going." Ichiru quickly excused them from the conversation and led Akatsuki into the car.

Akatsuki sat in the drivers' seat with Icihru in the passenger seat.

"Something's up with Zero…" Akatsuki spoke first.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks so." Ichiru agreed.

"Even if his hunter skills have been dormant for a few years, he's still a rather tough guy. I can't imagine him calling you over something like a blackout." Akatsuki pointed out.

"Yes, and we now know that there was no blackout. But, he seemed fine. I don't know what could be wrong…" Ichiru was beginning to feel useless since it seemed that Zero wasn't relying on him.

Akatsuki gently combed his long fingers through Ichiru's hair to calm the silverette.

"I think it has something to do with his roommate." He shared with Ichiru.

"His roommate?" Ichiru asked.

"Yeah. Those plates looked fresh. I don't think that anyone could have fallen asleep that fast. I think that they were hiding. But, I also sensed something…" Akatsuki explained.

"What did you sense?" Ichiru enquired.

"Behind the door there was a person's smell, obviously the roommate. It was without a doubt a vampire and…it seemed familiar. However, it was weird. The scent was extremely dull as if being muted or covered." Akatsuki explained.

"Would the door have caused that interference?" Ichiru asked.

"No." Akatsuki answered.

"But, you said that they smelled familiar. Do you know who they were?" Ichiru asked.

"No… I know that I've smelled that scent somewhere before but I do not know where…" Akatsuki explained.

"I never thought that I would see the day when my brother would hide something from me…" Ichiru felt sad.

"I think that he's still a good guy, Ichiru. Maybe he has a good reason for not telling you?" Akatsuki suggested.

"Maybe…" Ichiru replied half-heartedly.

_I just wish that I knew what Zero was thinking and I wish I could help him in any way that I can…_


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: Hi! Chapter 7 is finally here! :D**

**I'm so sorry for being away most of May! I got sick and was then catching up on my assignments and I then ended up having to cover shifts for other people who got sick (It's cold season over here). I had my last test for the semester yesterday, so now I have a little free time! Hooray! ^^ **  
**But I still have to study for my exams that start next week.** ***Stresses* ('~')**

**My updates over the next month are going to be on-and-off because of everything that is happening: Most importantly, I have my exams between the 9th and 20th of June. I will update during this period, but updates may be infrequent at times due to my studies. I'm then going on a week-long holiday at the end of the month so I'll be busy being a tourist ^^  
I will do my best to update as often as possible! I appreciate your understanding and updates should return to normal in July. :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Thank you to all my readers for being awesome and giving me so much motivation! :D**

**Please read, review, fave and follow! But, most importantly, Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dinner and Dishwashing**

After getting Ichiru and Akatsuki to leave his apartment and making sure that Kaname was asleep Zero left a note on the fridge to inform the pureblood he had left the apartment to go grocery shopping. The past few days he had been cooking with whatever was in the fridge, worried about leaving Kaname alone for too long. But, since he seemed to be feeling well enough to walk around this morning, Zero judged that he should be okay for a few minutes. After all, there was a shopping mall located conveniently around the corner from the apartment meaning that he shouldn't be gone long.

"Let me see…" Zero muttered, thinking to himself as he scanned the various produce.

Since Kaname was a pureblood who had spent most of his life eating only the best of the best, Zero gave thought to his refined palate. After being complemented on something as simple as omelettes and rice, Zero decided that he would show Kaname just how good his cooking could be.

_I think Italian food might be nice…_

Having decided, Zero went about finding the ingredients he needed to wow Kaname's tastebuds. As he was finishing his purchases he wandered over to the bottle shop. Occasionally on quiet nights Zero rather enjoyed having a glass of wine as he painted. He transferred a few of his favourites, two types of rosé and a white, into his basket. He then looked towards the red wines.

_I always remember Kaname liking red. I should probably get him some, but I don't know which ones he's partial to…_

He stood there indecisively for a while before picking up an Italian red wine.

_If he says he doesn't like it I can just say that I brought it to complement the dinner. No need to admit that I brought it for him._

…

Satisfied with his shopping, Zero returned to the apartment. He opened the door and kicked off his shoes in the entrance before moving swiftly into the kitchen with his purchases.

"I'm home!" He announced as he dressed himself in his apron and began chopping tomatoes.

"Welcome home." Kaname greeted, stumbling in slowly from his room.

"Sorry if I woke you." Zero apologised.

"Don't worry, I was already awake." Kaname assured him. "I took a shower earlier. Thanks for the pyjamas."

Since Kaname was able to get up on his feet, Zero assumed he might like to freshen up properly when he woke. So, Zero prepared a fluffy towel and a set of nightclothes for Kaname to wear before he had left. Between the two of them, Zero was a little shorter, but most of his house-clothes were loose on him so they fitted Kaname perfectly.

"No problem." Zero replied.

"What are you making for dinner, chef Zero?" Kaname asked, gazing upon the ingredients that were spread across the countertop.

"You'll find out when it's ready. Go and have a seat for now okay?" Zero suggested.

"Yes, Zero." Kaname complied, moving to sit himself at the couch.

He turned on the television and attempted to watch whatever was on. However, he couldn't help but glance towards the kitchen occasionally. Seeing a renowned vampire hunter in an apron, smiling and humming as he cooked was still extremely fascinating to Kaname. He couldn't help but watch. But before he knew it, Zero had finished.

"Do you want to eat on the couch or at the dining table?" Zero asked, being mindful of the fact that it might still hurt Kaname to move around too much.

"I think eating at the dining table would be nice tonight." He replied.

"Ok." Zero agreed.

As he brought the dishes over to the table, Zero smiled in satisfaction as he watched Kaname's eyes widen a little with each plate.

"I made a few things. There's a main course of fettuccine with a tomato and basil sauce. Then there is some prosciutto and spinach aranchini. I also made some flat bread, seasoned with garlic and rosemary as a light side." Zero explained. "And I got some Italian wine to with the meal. If I remember correctly you like red wine, right? I hope it's to your tastes."

"…" Kaname was stunned with his mouth slightly open.

"You look like a stunned goldfish." Zero noted frankly.

Kaname promptly closed his mouth before asking Zero the question on his mind.

"This looks absolutely fantastic, but isn't it a little…opulent for a simple dinner?" Kaname queried.

"Nope." Zero replied. "As I said earlier, I enjoy cooking. But, when I'm the only one here I can't make too much or I wouldn't be able to eat it all. Having a guest gives me a chance to spread my wings in the kitchen, and that makes me very happy!" He explained with a smile.

"Very well then, please spread your wings. Itadakimasu." Kaname thanked Zero for the food and began dishing up some of each dish onto his plate.

"Shall I pour the wine?" Zero asked.

"Please." Kaname replied.

Zero filled each of their wine glasses approximately three quarters full, still leaving plenty in the bottle for later. He then sat down and began watching the pureblood for his reaction. Though, Zero was pretty confident with Italian food so he had nothing to fear. He watched Kaname take a few mouthfuls of each dish before the verdict was given.

"Wow, it's fantastic!" Kaname complimented. "I mean, this is better than a five-star restaurant!"

"I'm glad you like it, though to hear it is restaurant quality is truly flattering. Thank you." Zero replied.

The two men made light conversation over their dinner. By the end of the meal, all of the plates had been completely cleaned and the bottle of red wine was completely empty. Deciding to leave the dishwashing till later, the two of them sank comfortably into the couch. Zero looked towards Kaname who was rubbing his stomach and looking extremely content.

"I think that is by far the best meal I have eaten in my entire life." Kaname mumbled.

"Get used to it. I'm going to be making dinner for you every night after all." Zero informed him.

"Mmm…That sounds amazing." Kaname purred like a happy cat.

But, Kaname then recalled what he had been thinking about while Zero was out shopping.

"Zero?" He asked to gain Zero's attention once again.

"Yes?" Zero replied.

"Now that I'm starting to get better I was thinking that we should allocate the chores a little more evenly. I don't particularly like being a freeloader." Kaname explained.

"I guess you can start doing chores if you're feeling a bit better. But, I'm not letting you do anything too strenuous till you've recovered." Zero insisted.

"Yes mum." Kaname rolled his eyes like a kid being nagged.

"I am not your mother! I'm just concerned about your wellbeing." Zero explained. "I can see you limping and so I know that you still need time to heal."

"Fine, I won't do anything strenuous." Kaname agreed. "But at least give me a few simple chores, ok?" He requested.

"Ok. Maybe you could run the dishwasher later?" Zero suggested.

"I think I can handle that." Kaname replied confidently.

"Great." Zero replied.

With that agreement settled, Zero got up off the couch and strolled over to his painting which was still leaning against the wall. As he approached it, Kaname's interest was piqued. Zero picked up the canvas and showed it to Kaname.

"That's a really nice painting. It's very…calming." Kaname critiqued it. "Did you paint it?" He asked.

"Yes. It's my main work at the moment, but it's missing something." Zero explained.

"What?" Kaname asked, thinking that the artwork was already stunning.

"I don't know…" Zero replied, puzzled.

He set the painting down in front of the couch so that he could stare at it to his heart's content.

"I've been looking at it for days now and I just can't figure out what it's missing." Zero mulled aloud.

"And you're asking me for advice?" Kaname enquired.

"I honestly don't know… I just thought that maybe if I talked with someone about it then the answer might pop into my head." Zero explained.

"Well, I'm no art expert. But, maybe it needs more…life?" Kaname suggested.

"Life?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, it might be nice if there were some fish in the lake or birds on the bank." The brunette explained.

"Hmm… you might be onto something there." Zero mumbled as he went to retrieve his painting tools.

He strode into his bedroom and came out carrying a palette and a few assorted sizes of palette knives and paintbrushes. The next time he returned he had brought the paint with him. He then took one last trip to transport his mediums.

"I hope you can stand the smell of oil paint and solvent." Zero warned Kaname.

"I think I'll be fine." Kaname assured him.

"Ok then." Zero replied, lifting the lids on the mediums and paints he needed.

The scent that hit Kaname's nose was sudden and extremely strong. Oil paints can smell bad even with a human nose. With a vampire's sense of smell the scent was absolutely mind-boggling. Zero noticed Kaname's sudden tenseness.

"Stronger than you expected?" Zero asked.

"Yeah." Kaname replied. "But seriously Zero, how can you paint with them all the time?" he asked.

"Don't worry; I had the same reaction as you when I first started painting with oils." Zero assured Kaname. "After a while I just kind of got used to it. But, I still try not to paint for long periods of time. The scent is still really strong and I can occasionally get a little light-headed from the fumes. I've only ever passed out twice though!" He explained.

"Why not paint with acrylic? It seems a little less…toxic." Kaname suggested.

"I do paint in acrylic sometimes, but when it's a work I'm taking seriously I tend to use oils. They give a much nicer effect and are overall a lot more flexible to paint with." Zero explained.

"Well, I'll trust your judgement since you're the painter." Kaname replied.

"Thank you." Zero responded.

Kaname then watched, mesmerised, as Zero went to work. Zero blended the paints to the colours he desired with a practiced hand. Deciding on a small brush, he dipped it in the white-silver paint he had created. Then, carefully, within the lake he added small specks of the silver colouring just below the water, giving the lake a small population of koi.

"You know, I never would have imagined you becoming a painter." Kaname commented. "But you're really good!" He added.

"Well, in the past you only knew me as a hunter and bad-boy, right? It's understandable that you don't know that much about the real me." Zero conceded. "Just like how I'm still surprised about how you actually have manners and offer to do chores, when I was so sure you were an arrogant, spoiled brat in the past." He added jokingly.

"Fair enough." Kaname responded. "Anyway, I'll start the dishwasher and leave you to your painting, ok?"

"Thanks." Zero replied.

Leaving Zero in front of the canvas, Kaname walked into the kitchen and began loading their plates and the various cooking pots and implements into the dishwasher. After he had done so, he pushed the trays in and shut the door before turning to the control panel.

_Ok Kaname, you can do this! You've just got to put in the dishwashing liquid and press a few buttons…_

He grabbed the dishwashing liquid and opened the compartment to put it in, which was easily labelled for his convenience.

_I wonder how much I need to put in… It's a full load, so I guess that I need to fill the compartment? The dishes will definitely be clean if I use that much!_

Assuming this Kaname inverted the bottle of dishwashing liquid over the compartment and squeezed until it was brimming at the edges with the green liquid. He then closed the compartment and pressed the power button on the machine.

*Beep*

The machine's lights lit up and indicated that he had to choose a setting.

_I obviously need to set the load to full... But then, which of these other settings do I use? There's so many of them! Rinse, Regular 30min, Regular 60min, Eco 30min, Eco 60min, Extra clean…what should I pick!? Maybe…extra clean?_

Kaname didn't want to disturb Zero while he was painting to ask, so he made the decision to set the machine to 'Extra Clean' before pressing the start button. As he pressed the button the machine made a sound indicating it was working and a 60 appeared on a display to show how many minutes were left.

_Now all I have to do is wait~_

Kaname was feeling accomplished. Because of his upbringing he had never really done any chores. But, that was much easier than he thought! So, he walked out of the kitchen in high spirits and went to sit on the couch so that he could watch Zero again.

"The dishes are in!" He announced, feeling secretly proud of himself.

"Great, thanks." Zero replied, still engrossed in his painting and obviously thinking of dishwashing as nothing more than an everyday chore.

As the minutes passed by, Kaname was content watching Zero and making small talk. He was truly admiring Zero's skill. It was becoming ever-apparent to him that Zero was an extremely multi-talented man. A great hunter, a great cook and an excellent painter, all rolled into Zero. Kaname was rather in awe.

"I wish that I had a talent…" Kaname found himself thinking out loud.

"I'm sure that you have many talents." Zero replied as he began to add another sakura tree to the painting.

"But I don't…The only thing I'm good at is destroying things." He explained sadly, looking at his hands which had been soiled with blood on more than one occasion.

"That's pretty much what I thought when I was still a hunter." Zero explained. "But then, after I left, I finally had time to myself, time that I could use to actually get to know myself. I tried a few things over the first year and slowly found what I was best at. Why don't you give yourself a chance to find out what your talents are while you're…" Zero turned around to make his suggestion to Kaname, but when he did he saw the bubbles spilling out of the kitchen. "…here!?" His eyes went wide.

"Zero!?" Kaname asked, worried about Zero's sudden change of expression.

Zero then raised a shaky had and pointed it towards the kitchen. Kaname turned to look in that direction before adopting a similar stunned look on his face.

"I-I…" Kaname was panicking and had no idea what he could say to defend himself.

Zero quickly pulled himself together, put down his paintbrush and dashed into the midst of the bubbles to try and fix the problem. About a minute later Kaname heard the sound of the dishwasher stop and Zero yelling at him.

"How much soap did you put in there!?" He exclaimed.

"I-I thought that since it was a full load you had to fill the compartment!" Kaname replied, explaining his logic.

*sigh*

"That is way too much…" Zero replied, sounding exasperated.

"I-it was an accident, I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry! I'll clean it up!" Kaname insisted, about to get up and help.

"You are still injured and you will stay right there Kuran!" Zero ordered.

Kaname winced from hearing Zero's angry tone and from being called by his surname, which Zero had recently stopped using. Obeying Zero's order, he sat there soundlessly while Zero cleaned.

All he could do was hope that Zero wouldn't be too angry with him afterwards…


End file.
